Jaque mate
by potterheadpride
Summary: -Se acabó, Weasley –me dijo con toda la convicción del mundo. Y yo lo sabía: había perdido por primera vez en mi vida una partida de ajedrez, pero además, la había perdido a ella.
1. Capítulo uno

**Bueno, ante todo decir que esto fue un sueño y lo he llevado a fic._. No recuerdo quien era el malo, pero me parece que el malo que he puesto aquí queda bastante bien... No me matéis, aunque seguro que los Harmiones me odiarán XD. Este fic serán varios capítulos, pero no sé cuando los publicaré, aunque no voy a tardar más de un mes en subir el segundo eh! Si os gusta recomiendo que os suscribáis para que os llegue un email cuando haya publicado el segundo capítulo. De todas maneras, para los que me sigan en Twitter lo publicaré allí también cuando lo haya subido. Espero que os guste, aunque sé que os resultará raro.**

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

-Se acabó, Weasley –me dijo con toda la convicción del mundo.

Y yo lo sabía: había perdido por primera vez en mi vida una partida de ajedrez, pero además, la había perdido a ella.

**_****Unas hora antes****_**

-Jaque mate -anuncié cuando comprobé por tercera vez que, hiciese lo que hiciese, Harry había perdido la partida.

Harry me observó un momento, después observó el tablero y por último otra vez a mí.

-Es imposible ganarte una partida.

-Nada es imposible.

Recogimos el ajedrez y lo guardamos en mi baúl, así que después bajamos a la sala común y allí estaba ella, sentada en uno de los confortables sillones de color rojo escarlata, con el pelo revuelto y leyendo por enésima vez 'Historia de Hogwarts'.

-¿Qué hay, Hermione? –le dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

-Nada, solo leía.

No me miró. Por un momento creí que no me había visto pero después recordé que seguía un poco molesta conmigo por haber tenido la lengua dentro de la boca de Lavender. Al cabo de unos segundos dejó de torturarme y me miró, haciendo un sitio en el sillón para que me sentara.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy? –le pregunté. Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero nunca llegué a saber lo que era porque volvió a poner su cara seria, esa que pone siempre que se enfada conmigo. Además, nunca le pregunté.

-No gran cosa. Lo cierto es que es un día muy aburrido para ser sábado. Sino lloviera podríamos ir a Hogsmeade…

Oh, sí, me olvidaba de decirlo: estábamos pasando por unos días horribles. Hacía dos semanas que no había parado de llover. Y claro, a nosotros lo mismo nos da que llueva cuando hay clase, pero los fines de semana… A nadie le gusta quedarse encerrado los fines de semana.

-Podríamos recorrer el castillo. Hay muchas cosas que no conocemos de él –sugirió Harry.

-¿Qué dices, Potter? ¿Te refieres a jugar a los detectives? –le pregunté.

-No, me refiero a visitar todos los pasillos secretos que hay en Hogwarts.

-Vamos, que quieres rememorar tus primeros años en Hogwarts, ¿no? –le preguntó Hermione, riendo.

La verdad es que cuando Harry lo propuso, me pareció una buena idea. Pero no sabía todo lo que se me venía encima, así que ni se me pasó por la cabeza decir que no a ese plan de sábado por la tarde.

Harry, Hermione y yo subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, y al cabo de diez minutos ya estábamos frente al retrato de la señora Gorda, mirando el mapa del merodeador para decidir a dónde ir a pasar la tarde.

* * *

Lo cierto es que me lo estaba pasando muy bien. Harry había dicho de ir por los pasillos cercanos a la sala común de Slytherin y claro, como íbamos con la capa invisible nadie podía vernos. Por eso cuando Malfoy pasó cerca de nosotros fanfarroneando como siempre, nos acercamos a él sigilosamente y le dimos un empujoncito. Se asustó y salió corriendo, típico en él.

Nos estábamos divirtiendo. Mucho. No nos dimos cuenta de donde estábamos hasta que la puerta se materializó delante de nosotros. Resultó ser que de tanto vagar por el castillo habíamos llegado a la sala de los Menesteres. Sólo Harry se dio cuenta de dónde estábamos, así que Hermione y yo ni notamos cuando empezó a moverse de arriba para abajo, pensativo.

-¿Qué has pedido? –inquirió Hermione cuando tuvo la puerta justo delante suyo.

-Ahora lo veréis…

Cuando entré en la habitación me asusté. Era igual que esa en la que entramos en primer año, donde nos enfrentamos en una partida de ajedrez. El susto que había sufrido por rememorar mis recuerdos iba haciéndose menos notable a medida que pasaban los segundos, y cuando iba a relajarme del todo, lo vi: apartada un poco del tablero pero situada en un lugar donde se pudiera ver la partida había una jaula en la que cabía perfectamente una persona adulta. Observando detenidamente el tablero noté que ni las fichas blancas ni las negras disponían de rey. Parecía una pesadilla, una trampa ideada por alguien como Voldemort para hacernos sufrir un poco. Pero nada de eso cuadraba en mi mente.

De golpe y porrazo volví a la realidad, y ésta me sacudió con tal fuerza que pensé que no sería capaz de recuperarme de lo que mis ojos estaban viendo: Harry había cogido a Hermione, le agarraba los brazos con fuerza, y ella chillaba mientras intentaba liberarse, pero Harry fue más rápido, y antes de que ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le quitó a Hermione su varita, la metió en la jaula y la cerró con un cerrojo que nunca comprendí como fue capaz de levantar.

Reaccioné. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo y le apunté con ella. Iba a gritar '_Desmaius' _ pero él fue más rápido.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –gritó Harry. Fue así como me quedé totalmente desarmado contra un mago que me apuntaba ya con tres varitas.

-Vamos a jugar, Weasley –me ordenó-. Si ganas tú la recuperas –me dijo mientras señalaba a Hermione, que sacudía los barrotes de la jaula-, pero si gano yo será mía. Hará lo que le ordene, estará a mi servicio las veinticuatro horas del día, los tres cientos sesenta y cinco días del año… Y no la verás nunca más.

Tragué saliva mientras pensaba en la situación: Harry se había vuelto loco, de eso no había duda. Era eso o estaba bajo una maldición imperius, cosa que me pareció improbable porque había estado todo el día conmigo y además, en cuarto curso aprendió a resistirse a una de ellas.

-No tienes otra opción: o juegas, o juegas –me dijo, tajante-. Recuerda, Weasley: blancas mueve primero, y después sigue el juego.

Me coloqué en el recuadro negro, con un alfil a mi derecha y la reina a mi izquierda. El sudor me caía por la frente. No paraba de pensar que eso no iba a salir bien, que no había perdido nunca pero que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y entre lo nervioso que estaba y ver a Hermione golpeando los barrotes de la jaula cada vez con menos fuerzas, empecé a desconfiar de mí mismo. Y eso fue lo que me traicionó.

* * *

**Agradezco reviews para saber vuestra opinión, ya que este fic es un poco rarito como habréis podido notar! **


	2. Capítulo dos

**¡Dios mío, he actualizado! Ni yo misma lo creo ._. Llevaba tiempo sin escribir, lo cierto es que apenas tengo tiempo ni para leer. Accio vacaciones!**

**Que le vamos a hacer, ya intentaré seguir cuando tenga un rato. Disfrutad.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

La partida se volvió cada vez más interesante a medida que avanzaba el juego. Yo estaba nervioso, no tenía confianza en mí mismo. Miraba de un lado para otro, observando a Harry, que ocupaba la casilla del rey negro, y observando a Hermione, que se había quedado sin fuerzas para seguir golpeando los barrotes de la jaula. Yacía tendida en el suelo, sin fuerzas, abrazándose el cuerpo mientras observaba la partida atentamente. Me desconcentré y no me di cuenta de que cuando conseguía proteger una pieza ponía en peligro otra. Cosas de principiantes que fueron reduciendo poco a poco las fichas de color blanco del tablero.

-Estás acabado –me dijo Harry con toda la seguridad del mundo. Sólo quedaban a mi alrededor dos peones, protegiéndome.

Harry disponía de un caballo, cinco peones y las dos torres. Además, su rey, es decir él, estaba sin proteger. La única opción que me quedaba era mover alguno de los peones o moverme yo, y yo tenía miedo de moverme, por lo que ordené a uno de los peones que avanzara casilla a casilla hacia delante. Harry, sin embargo, parecía regodearse en mi sufrimiento. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, lo veía en su cara.

El peón que había ordenado moverse se acercaba cada vez más a Harry, pero éste no le hizo caso alguno. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, iba acorralándome poco a poco con las dos torres y el caballo, no sin antes poner fin a la vida del único que peón que me protegía. Yo hui, pero los reyes solo pueden moverse de casilla en casilla, por lo que mi tortura era cada vez más lenta. Pero a Harry le gustaba la lentitud, le gustaba mi sufrimiento.

Entonces el momento llegó y no pude hacer nada, era algo inevitable: Harry me acorraló e hiciera lo que hiciera no tenía escapatoria.

-Se acabó, Weasley –me dijo con toda la convicción del mundo.

Y yo lo sabía: había perdido por primera vez en mi vida una partida de ajedrez, pero además, la había perdido a ella.

-Jaque mate.

El caballo de color negro empezó a avanzar hacia mí, primero dos casillas a la derecha, luego una a la izquierda. Cuando lo tuve delante de mí alzó las patas delanteras y me golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con ellas, consiguiendo que todo lo que me rodeaba se volviera negro.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos no sabía donde estaba. El lugar en el que me encontraba estaba sumido en una total oscuridad. No se veía por allí ninguna luz, parecía un lugar cerrado. Estaba seguro de que ya había estado antes en ese lugar, pero no recordaba qué había estado haciendo allí. Unos pasos resonaron a lo lejos y me incorporé de golpe, jadeante. Cuando intenté levantarme del suelo me di cuenta de que unas cadenas me tenían prisionero y no me dejaban moverme más de un metro del lugar en el que estaba. Los pasos iban haciéndose cada vez más fuertes a medida que avanzaban hacia mí y una tenue luz los acompañaba, a lo lejos.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí! –le supliqué cuando apareció sujetando una vela que estaba apunto de consumirse.

-No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad? –me dijo con una sonrisa maligna dibujada en el rostro.

Harry. Un ajedrez. Una jaula. Hermione dentro de la jaula…

-Ganaste la partida de ajedrez y ahora tienes a Hermione… -lo dije en un susurro, como si no pudiera creerlo. Pero sabía que todo eso había sido real.

Harry empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro. La luz de la vela que llevaba en la mano iluminaba la sala, por lo que pude hacerme una simple idea de dónde estaba. Por lo poco que había podido ver, me di cuenta de que me encontraba en una sala no muy grande, con las paredes y el suelo de piedra. Las paredes, además, estaban mohosas, como si muy cerca de ellas brotara continuamente un río. Las cadenas que me retenían estaban enterradas bajo las piedras de las paredes, así que me hice a la idea de que si quería salir de allí, necesitaba una varita.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –le pregunté con furia, controlando el impulso de escupirle en toda la cara.

-Está bien… Sólo duerme. Digamos que no me lo puso nada fácil para traerla hasta aquí.

-¿La has encadenado? –grité, presa de la desesperación.

-No seas tonto, Weasley. Hermione es demasiado especial para pudrirse en un lugar como éste –dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy? –le pregunté.

-En la sala de los Menesteres.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y por un momento creí que se me iban a salir de las órbitas.

-¡No pongas esa cara! No sé de qué te sorprendes. Yo abrí la puerta, yo deseé el lugar… Sigo dentro, así que puedo desear lo que quiera y lo tendré, dentro de la sala pero lo tendré. Por si intentas salir de aquí, que sepas que esto es un castillo lleno de pasadizos de los que no serías nunca capaz de salir, no voy a decirte por qué…

Tragué saliva intentando asimilar sus palabras. Estaba encerrado en la sala de los Menesteres, que se había convertido gracias a la retorcida mente de Harry en un gran castillo con sus mazmorras y todo. Me encontraba en una de ellas, encadenado a la pared mientras el chico que en algún momento había sido mi amigo se reía de mí y me echaba en cara que tenía prisionero a Hermione, aunque se negara a confesarlo y simplemente dijera que estaba bien.

-Disfruta de tu pesadilla –me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Harry abandonó el calabozo, llevándose con él la única fuente de luz. Me quedé a oscuras.

Cuando los pasos de Harry dejaron de resonar en la penumbra, escuché una voz que susurraba mi nombre. Bueno… Mi apellido.

-Weasley, ¡eh!

-¿Malfoy?

-Sé como salir de aquí. Sólo hay que tener cuidado con el elfo.

No sé que me sorprendió más: que Harry me tuviera preso en un calabozo o que Malfoy quisiera ayudarme.

-¿Elfo? –le pregunté extrañado.

-Dobby, el elfo libre. Lleva meses ayudando a Harry en esto –me aclaró.

-Continúa.

Malfoy respiró entrecortadamente. Llevaba el cabello despeinado y sucio, al igual que toda su ropa. No podía verle los ojos, pero pude deducir que indicaban nerviosismo, porque la forma en la que respiraba no era normal en él.

-Harry me atrapó ayer. Fue rápido, creí que hasta letal. Pero entonces me desperté en la más profunda oscuridad, en este sitio húmedo y encadenado. Me quitó la varita y todos los demás artilugios mágicos que llevaba encima… Hubo un momento en el que creí que me iba a morir de hambre. No había luz a mi alrededor y no tenía la más remota idea si cerca de mí habría comida, agua o cualquier otra fuente de alimento. Fue entonces cuando, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Dobby apareció aquí. Llevaba en sus brazos una bandeja con comida y agua y la dejó a mis pies. Te juro que no era el Dobby que yo conocí, el que servía en mi casa… Ya no tenía miedo.

-Le maltratabais. Ojalá te hubiera dado la comida envenenada…

-¿No te das cuenta, Weasley? Dobby está ayudando a Harry. Él no sirve a nadie, lo está haciendo por gusto propio. ¡Necesitas asumir de una vez que tu amigo está como una cabra!

-Bueno, ¿quieres ir al grano y decirme cómo salir de aquí?

-Tranquilízate, que no he acabado.

-¿Y por qué paras?

-Porque me has interrumpido –me recriminó.

No aguantaba a ese tío, en serio. Podría salvarme la vida millones de veces y seguiría sintiendo lo mismo hacia él. Ese aire de superioridad… ¡Me ponía de los nervios!

-Bien, a lo que iba –continuó Malfoy-. Poco después de que Dobby apareciera con la comida y el agua, Harry irrumpió en el calabozo. Sujetaba una vela en sus manos, al igual que ahora, así que eso me permitió ver un poco el interior del calabozo. La única salida es la puerta.

-¿No me digas? –le pregunté sarcásticamente- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, yo mismo había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Si no colaboras, en la vida vamos a salir de aquí.

Me tomé sus palabras muy en serio. Sabía que tenía razón.

-¿Pero has visto como estamos? –Le pregunté- Encadenados. Sin varitas. Necesitamos la magia…

-Los elfos domésticos no necesitan una varita para hacer magia.

Le miré, aunque con la oscuridad que nos rodeaba no pude ver nada.

-Hay un hechizo… Mi padre me lo enseñó cuando era pequeño. En realidad es la maldición Imperius, con la única diferencia que puede aplicarse sin varita. Es un hechizo muy difícil que requiere mucha concentración, pero juntos podemos conseguirlo.

-¡No voy a hechizar a nadie, sea elfo, muggle o mago! –le dije.

-Tú no lo harás, lo haré yo.

Unos pasos resonaron a lo lejos, indicándonos que alguien se acercaba. Busqué a Malfoy en la oscuridad de la mazmorra, palpando el aire para encontrarle. Cuando una brillante luz se fue acercando cada vez más, Malfoy me susurró:

-Distráelo.

Dobby entró al calabozo sujetando con la mano izquierda una vela recién encendida, y sujetando con la mano derecha una bandeja con comida y agua. Gracias a la luz pude ver a Malfoy, que me asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando el elfo estaba apunto de irse, me tiré por el suelo y fingí estar agonizando de dolor.


	3. Capítulo tres

**¡Hola! Y sí, siento el retraso de nuevo. Tenía el capítulo escrito desde hacía ya tiempo pero me fui de campamentos y al final no lo subí... Típico en mí. Pero bueno, ya está aquí. Es muy corto, todo ha de decirse. Espero que disfrutéis.**

**_En el capítulo anterior..._**_ Ron descubre que Draco Malfoy está también encerrado en la mazmorra y éste le confiesa que sabe una forma de salir de allí, pero que para eso tienen que distraer a Dobby, que está ayudando a Harry. Ron se tira al suelo y finge estar agonizando de dolor para llamar la atención del elfo._

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

Mis gritos agonizantes desgarraron el silencio. Empecé a convulsionarme tirado en el suelo, todo eso mientras Malfoy se hacía el disimulado y se dejaba caer al suelo, apoyado contra la pared y abrazándose las rodillas.

Unos pasos ligeros recorrieron el pasillo iluminado por la tenue luz de una vela que se movía y avanzaba al ritmo que lo hacían los pies. Dobby recorrió los pocos metros que había andado desde que me tiré al suelo, abrió la puerta bruscamente y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡Señor Weasley! –Exclamó horrorizado- ¿Qué le pasa, señor Weasley? ¿Ha sido la comida, la humedad…? ¡AAAAAAh, he matado al señor Weasley! –gritó desesperado mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

No sentía nada, no me estaba retorciendo de dolor. Fingía. Sólo fingía porque había decidido confiar en Malfoy para ayudarme a salir de ese infierno. Hice creer a Dobby que me encontraba al borde de la muerte porque quería que Hermione estuviera sana y salva, lejos de ese húmedo y apestoso lugar que estaba comenzando a nublarme los sentidos.

Mientras seguía con mi farsa y Dobby se volvía cada vez más loco, vi como, gracias a la luz de la vela que había traído el elfo con él al bajar del calabozo, Malfoy se movía poco a poco. Primero se levantó del suelo y se puso en pie, arrimado lo máximo posible a la pared. Paso a paso fue alejándose de ella y, cuando las cadenas no le permitieron seguir avanzando, extendió los brazos y murmuró débilmente unas palabras:

-_¡Impero Karpencio!_

De las puntas de los dedos de Malfoy salió un débil resplandor dorado que, rápidamente, se fue haciendo más fuerte. La luz se dirigió directamente a Dobby e impactó de lleno en su cabeza, haciendo al elfo retroceder sobre sus delgadas y pequeñas piernas y cayendo inconsciente al suelo, cerca de mí.

-¡Date prisa! –Me chilló Malfoy desde la otra punta de la habitación.

Utilizando la poca libertad de movimiento que tenía al estar encadenado en la pared, me arrastré hacia Dobby y, no con poco esfuerzo, conseguí quitarle el manojo de llaves que llevaba dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. El tacto frío del metal tocando mis manos me devolvió la esperanza. Una por una, fui introduciendo las llaves en la cerradura de las cadenas hasta dar con la acertada. Cuando quedé liberado de ellas sentí como la sangre volvía a circular con normalidad por mi cuerpo. Rápidamente corrí hacia Malfoy y le liberé de las cadenas.

-Registraré al elfo –dijo cuando se hubo puesto en pie.

-¿Es necesario? –pregunté. Al fin y al cabo era Dobby, le conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y le tenía cierto cariño, por más que me retuviera en ese infierno bajo tierra.

-Bueno… No, pero deberíamos aprovechar y registrarle ahora que está inconsciente. Tal vez lleve algo encima que pueda sernos útil para salir de la sala de los Menesteres.

Tan rápidamente como la adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que era libre, ésta se desvaneció.

-Tengo que rescatar a Hermione –le dije fríamente.

-No dijiste nada de salvar a tu novia.

Me sentí humillado. Me tragué mi orgullo y confié en él, llegando a creer que, después de todo era digno de mi confianza. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que ese maldito niño pijo me utilizó a su antojo para hacer lo que le vino de gusto. Ya iban dos traiciones en muy poco tiempo…

-¡Maldito seas, me has engañado! –me abalancé sobre él y le empecé a zarandear cogiéndole del cuello de su túnica. Descargué sobre él toda la furia acumulada durante los últimos acontecimientos. Golpeé su cara con mi puño, imaginando que era la cara de Harry, aunque también estaba realmente enfadado con él.

-¡Estás loco! –dijo cuando consiguió apartarse de mí.

-Juraste que me ayudarías…

-Dije que te ayudaría a salir de aquí, no ha encontrar a Hermione.

-Sabías perfectamente que iba a salvarla… De algún modo sigue siendo una traición. Llegué a pensar realmente que, a pesar de todo, eras un buen chico. Normal y corriente… Pero está claro que la arrogancia y la avaricia siguen dominando tu vida –le confesé. Todavía no me creo que lo hiciera.

Lentamente, Malfoy y yo recobramos el juicio y nos tranquilizamos. Me miró y me dijo:

-Sé como salir de aquí. Estamos bajo tierra, Harry no mentía con eso. No sé que peligros nos esperan en los pasadizos, pero no creo que sea algo bueno. He estado arriba. Es como una mansión gigantesca…

-Como tu casa.

-Déjate de tonterías, es más grande que mi casa.

Dobby se movió y murmuró algo ininteligible, pero no despertó. Por si acaso, Malfoy y yo permanecimos en silencio hasta que el elfo volvió a su estado de inconsciencia.

-Es simple: estamos una planta bajo tierra. No sé si hay algo más debajo de nosotros pero, de todos modos, Harry está arriba.

-¿Arriba? –Pregunté- ¿Qué hay arriba?

-Algo mejor que este pudiente y sucio lugar –contestó mirando con asco a su alrededor-. He estado arriba. Sólo vi la sala en la que estaba, pero había más, no puedo hacerme una idea de cuantas.

-¿Cómo era la sala en la que estabas?

Malfoy desvió su mirada de mis ojos. Miró al frente y, por un momento, creí que había olvidado quién era y dónde se encontraba. Al chascar los dedos frente su cara volvió en sí, pestañeando rápidamente.

-La sala en la que estabas, que cómo era –le recordé la pregunta.

-Ah… -Cogió aire y dijo:- Era un lugar iluminado por una elegante lámpara de araña, que parecía antigua a pesar de todo. Un gran tapiz que reflejaba una batalla entre dos magos cubría las paredes… No recuerdo quienes eran los magos, pero eran bastante importantes. De todos modos, no creo que eso tenga mucha importancia.

-Bueno, reconoceremos la sala por el tapiz –le dije intentando animarle por el hecho de no recordar más detalles.

-Había algo más. Una jaula. Yo estaba encerrado en una jaula situada en el centro de la habitación, justo debajo de la lámpara de araña. Tenía los barrotes oxidados, y dentro de ella había una bandeja que Dobby llenaba cada día con comida.

-Hermione estaba dentro de una jaula… -recordó el chico pelirrojo.

Un grito salido de la garganta de una mujer devolvió a los dos chicos a la realidad. Los gritos de la mujer iban en aumento. No era Hermione la que gritaba. De repente, Malfoy y Ron salieron de los calabozos, dispuestos a rescatar a todo aquel que estuviera encerrado.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

_Después de todo este tiempo por fin publico el capítulo cuatro del fic. Espero que no sea demasiado fuerte pero es que leer Millenium ha sacado mi vena feminista y me apetecía escribir sobre algo relacionado con el maltrato a la mujer, aunque el fic no va del todo sobre eso... Os dejo que lo averigüéis vosotros mismos._

**En el capítulo anterior:** Malfoy consigue dejar inconsciente a Dobby. Entonces Ron y él escuchan a una mujer gritar y se disponen a salir de allí para socorrerla.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

Los gritos de la mujer se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte a medida que Malfoy y yo avanzábamos en la oscuridad del pasillo que llevaba a la parte de arriba de la sala de los Menesteres. Una luz tenue se vislumbraba a medida que avanzábamos por el pasillo, que acababa en una estrecha escalera de caracol que no tenía barandilla y que, a parte de eso, presumía de tener los peldaños de cristal.

Subimos las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible, mirando hacia atrás por si veíamos el pequeño cuerpo de Dobby corriendo desesperado detrás de nosotros. Aunque era un gesto inútil: la única luz de la que disponíamos era la que producía la vela casi consumida que le habíamos quitado al elfo después de que Malfoy le dejara inconsciente. A medida que avanzábamos los gritos de la mujer cesaron.

Cuando llegamos arriba no vimos a nadie por ninguna parte, a pesar de que la sala, dividida en pequeñas habitaciones, era bastante pequeña teniendo en cuenta cómo la había descrito Draco. Instintivamente nos quedamos quietos, con los sentidos alerta listos para actuar en cuanto fuera necesario. De repente los gritos volvieron a escucharse. Y esa vez reconocí a quién pertenecían.

Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacía la última habitación de todas, la que se encontraba al fondo a la izquierda, sin ser consciente de que no hubiera sido capaz de hacer nada por Hermione ni aunque hubiera llevado una varita encima. Estaba indefenso. Solamente podía utilizar mis puños contra Harry, pero cuando entré en la habitación respirando agitadamente me di cuenta de que no hubiera sido capaz de derrotarle ni aunque hubiera tenido toda la fuerza del mundo.

La habitación, que era tal y como la había descrito Draco, lucía un antiguo tapiz en las paredes que representaba una batalla entre Adán y el mismísimo Diablo. Observando el tapiz detenidamente me di cuenta de que peleaban por Eva, que se encontraba encadenada en una jaula de barrotes oxidados, con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo amoratado y repleto de pequeños cortes que supuraban sangre.

La escena que se vivía en la habitación era igual o más estremecedora que los hechos bordados en el tapiz. Harry, vestido con ropas negras que lucían detalles del color de la sangre que supuraba de las heridas de Eva, parecía el mismísimo Diablo salido del tapiz. Llevaba una varita en la mano que hubiera sido capaz de matar por ella misma. Su sonrisa era malévola. Hermione, a diferencia de él, estaba dentro de la misma jaula oxidada en la que se encontraba Eva. También estaba encadenada, y su cuerpo se encontraba amoratado y herido, pero sus heridas no sangraban tanto como las de Eva. De algún modo, eso me tranquilizó un poco. Pero cuando volví a observar el Diablo bordado del tapiz y las heridas supurantes de Eva, vi que a medida que la mujer sangraba las negras ropas del diablo se iban llenando de detalles rojos como su sangre. Entonces até cabos. Los detalles color rojo sangre en las negras ropas de Harry eran a causa de la sangre que brotaba de las heridas de Hermione. Las ropas del Diablo no estaban tan llenas de sangre porque Eva hacía poco que había empezado a sangrar. En cambio, las ropas de Harry estaban llenas de detalles rojizos porque Hermione ya no sangraba. Hacía demasiado rato que había dejado de hacerlo.

Me di cuenta de lo que tenía que pasar cuando Hermione dejó caer su cabeza y Harry me miró triunfante. Debía pelear con él a vida o muerte. Si ganaba yo, salvaría a Hermione y con el paso del tiempo sólo quedarían las cicatrices en su cuerpo y el horror del horrible recuerdo. Sin embargo, si ganaba él… No quise ni pensarlo.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en venir –me dijo Harry a modo de saludo-. Veo que tu nuevo amigo, Malfoy, te ha dejado tirado –comentó viendo que el miembro de Slytherin no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Esta no es su guerra –contesté para olvidar el hecho de que finalmente había roto su promesa de ayudarme a salir de la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Ya lo creo que lo es.

Le miré confundido y aterrado al mismo tiempo. No tenía ni idea de dónde me había metido.

-¿No te has preguntado nunca el motivo por el que Malfoy estuviera encerrado en el calabozo, justo cuando ordené a Dobby que te encerrara a ti también? ¿No has caído nunca en la cuenta de que nos cruzamos con él antes de venir aquí? –Prosiguió Harry.- Él… Era mi cebo. Y tú, tan tonto como siempre, has picado. Él era la manera de que llegaras a mí…

-Eso no tiene sentido –le interrumpí, intentando apartar a Malfoy de mi mente-: si tanto me querías, ¿por qué no me has llevado a ti directamente? ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? –pregunté señalando a Hermione, que parecía morir poco a poco a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

-Nada.

-Pero… Entonces…

-Calla –me interrumpió-. Eres igual de estúpido que tu hermana.

Fue en ese momento cuando caí en la cuenta. La otra voz. Era Ginny, fue ella quien gritó antes de que lo hiciera Hermione. Y yo estaba tan asustado que no fui capaz de reconocerla.

El corazón empezó a latirme fuertemente a causa del miedo, me latía tan fuerte que hasta pensé que me delataría ante Harry.

-¿No te ha parecido muy extraño no ver a Ginny durante el desayuno? –Preguntó. Tragué saliva, cada vez más asustado. Me desconcertaba que me hiciera tantas preguntas a las que yo tenía respuesta, respuestas que nunca me había parado a pensar. Harry continuó.- La pasada noche, mientras charlabas con Hermione en la Sala Común, Ginny y yo nos encontramos frente la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Puedes creer que la muy estúpida pensó que tenía alguna oportunidad conmigo? Hasta se puso guapa… Vino maquillada, con un peinado que debió de costarle horas de dedicación. Incluso llevaba una mini falda, la muy guarra…

La ira fue más grande que el miedo y me abalancé contra Harry sin tener en cuenta que solamente disponía de mi fuerza física contra su varita y sus puños, aunque en comparación conmigo él era un canijo. No fui capaz ni de rozarle la cara con la fuerza de uno de mis puñetazos porque antes de que me diera cuenta Harry me había lanzado una maldición _Cruciatus _y me retorcía de dolor tirado en el suelo.

-Ya sabes cuál es el castigo si osas interrumpirme de nuevo –me dijo cuando apartó de mí su varita.

No fui capaz de levantarme y tuve que seguir escuchando las atrocidades que salían de su boca tirado en el suelo, hecho un ovillo.

-Pensé que si te dabas cuenta de que Ginny no volvía y yo sí lo hacía te preocuparías, y entonces, como _buenos_ amigos que somos, te hubiera acompañado a buscarla hasta llegar aquí… ¡Y no hubiera hecho falta todo este numerito para atraerte hacía aquí! Te hubiera matado en cuanto hubiéramos estado dentro.

-¿Y por qué no me mataste en cuanto llegamos aquí? Pudiste haberlo hecho, pudiste haberme matado y acabar con todo esto.

-El Diablo no mata frente a mujeres… A no ser que éstas estén al borde de la muerte –dijo con naturalidad y frialdad al mismo tiempo-. Y, como supongo que habrás deducido, a las mujeres se las ha de torturar sin nadie más mirando. Malfoy era el encargado de hacerte llegar a mí, porque yo no podía hacerte salir del calabozo si no escuchabas los gritos. Le necesitaba…

-¿Y Dobby? –pregunté indignado, pensando en Hermione y en sus ideas revolucionarias a favor de los derechos élficos.

-Al igual que Malfoy, es un de mis siervos. El Diablo tiene siervos, no pienses que todo se reduce al Señor Tenebroso y sus apestosos seguidores. Mis siervos tienen la misión de protegerme y servirme, sin importar que eso provoque algún riesgo para su vida.

-Eres un monstruo…

-No, soy el Diablo –contestó.

-¿Por qué yo? –No pude evitar preguntárselo sabiendo que no tenía muchas posibilidades de seguir con vida.

-No hay Mal sin Bien. Y tú, Ronald Weasley, eres el Bien. Tu existencia es la que me impide el dominio de los mundos y de los cielos. Solo los infiernos están bajo mi poder.

-¿Cómo iba a ser yo el Bien si nunca nadie me ha dicho nada? –pregunté.

-Porque durante todos estos años has sido mi mejor amigo… Eres el Bien porque de haber conocido la existencia de mi verdadero yo me hubieras traicionado –explicó.

-Todo aquél que hubiera sabido quién eras en realidad te hubiera delatado –le contesté gritando a causa de la rabia que me producía toda esa situación.

-No hablo de delatar –dijo-. Hablo de matar.

* * *

**_Espero leeros en los reviews. A todo el mundo le anima ver reviews en un fic, y son una ayuda para mejorar y saber lo que los demás piensan de lo que escribes. Así que os agradecería mucho que me dejárais un review después de leer este capítulo._**


End file.
